


Honey Night

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fights, Married Life, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There's a burst of warmth in the middle of the winter. The humans consider it odd but nothing more and Hades should consider that fortunate.





	Honey Night

It was not their first fight and it would not be their last. The last time they had fought like this Hades couldn't remember but he did know that it had never gone to this extreme; Persephone had shook her head, her jaw tight, and silently strode to Charon's river. He had let the queen enter his boat and it slowly rode away and Hades knew that she was going back to the land of the living.

He knew this was a possibility. The seeds that she ate so long ago, determined and sly, wouldn't have chained her here like a mortal. Back then nobody approved of Demeter's insistence that her daughter stay like a child well into her adulthood. Zeus let it known that there was nothing he could do, even as he had the power to bury the Titans into the Earth and lure mortal women into his honeyed trap. Just as death was final so was this declaration but the humans were filling up his world too quickly. A deal was made, and this story spread because of humans.

Hades wondered what the humans would think of this, now. Sunshine and warmth in the middle of winter, born from Demeter's love for her daughter, the snow melting into slush. They were not quite as scared as they used to be, and would perhaps brush it off as an anomaly instead of setting out crops or meat for the gods and goddesses. 

He did not care what humans did. That thought brought back the sting of the argument. There was a spirit that had too many years ahead of them to die and Persephone wished to take pity on the child. But nobody could shoo death away, make this whole again, and Hades thought that she knew that. But it had grown, she asked why, why should this happen, and he wouldn't have expected such anger and pain to spill out from someone that had seen this for eons and eons.

But, in the quiet, Hades had to acknowledge that for a goddess of spring this was not normal, never going to be normal. The warmth of life was crushed here, warm flesh became freezing and rotted, and it was difficult to shake off the cold that burrowed deep. 

And still she returned. Hades looked out at the cold and the lifeless and placed his trust in Persephone.

She came back a week later, a contrast to the darkness around her and the warmth she possessed. Still she drew her arms around him and he would welcome it until the last star burned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by where I live, where it's practically summer all year round.


End file.
